(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing a hand-off quality of service (QoS) between heterogeneous networks, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing a QoS on a user service in a next generation mobile communication system including a plurality of interconnected access systems.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Standards for current mobile communication systems are set and developed by a universal mobile communication system (UMTS) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) and a code division multiple access 2000 (CDMA2000) of the 3GPP2. It is predicted that these systems will be developed into a third generation evolution system.
Various wireless communication systems including a wireless local access network (WLAN) have been developed to provide a high speed data communication service in a predetermined hot spot range, and various attempts has been made to commercially provide a digital video broadcasting system for digital broadcasting.
It is also predicted that the respective wireless communication system and mobile communication system will be developed and that a plurality of access systems will operate in cooperation with each other in the next generation mobile communication system.
In addition, requirements of services using assess systems appropriate for service characteristics will increase since a multi-mode terminal including various access functions is used.
In response to the requirements, it is required to provide a base station and network techniques for the mobile communication system.
Particularly, when a mobile terminal performs a vertical handoff between the heterogeneous access systems in the next generation mobile communication system, it is required to provide a QoS that guarantees continuity of a service session or a service call and that is appropriate for the service characteristics.
However, no method has been developed for providing the QoS according to the hand-off in the next generation mobile communication system having interconnected heterogeneous access systems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.